Bond Between Submissives
by MidwesternMandarin
Summary: Paul/Embry and Jacob/Seth. Embry and Seth are considered the submissives in the pack due to who they imprinted on, but Jacob has been ignoring Seth. Embry and Paul decide to do something about that.


Embry/Paul and Jacob/Seth

Most of the pack was cliff diving, just passing the time, except for a few of them. Jacob was spending time with Bella, trying to get her away from the Cullens, while Seth was sitting by himself. Embry saw him brooding and went over to see what was up. Usually Seth was very cheerful and energetic, it was quite unusual to see him brooding.

Embry sat down next to Seth and asked, "Hey, anything wrong?"

Seth jumped, clearly startled, and turned to Embry, "Oh, hey, Em. Its nothing."

"It can't be nothing. You wouldn't be missing out on the fun if it was nothing. Come on, Seth, you know I can keep a secret."

It was true. Ever since he had joined the pack, Embry had been very good at keeping his thoughts to himself and because of that other pack members came to him when they needed someone to confide in. He felt honored that everyone trusted him so much and it felt good to help out his pack brothers and sister.

Seth let out a heavy sigh, "Do you ever worry? About Paul? That maybe he might change his mind and go back to chasing girls?"

Embry frowned, confused, but went along with it, "I used to. Paul started coming after me before I phased and it really felt out of the blue. He was real forward about it too and I worried that he was chasing me on a dare or as part of some prank, but then I phased. I imprinted on Paul and found out that he had imprinted on me. Paul's never looked at anyone like he looks at me." When Seth just nodded, silently, Embry asked, "This isn't about Paul, though, is it?"

Seth sighed again and shook his head, "No, its about Jacob. Its just … he says he imprinted on me and I saw the look on his face when he did and I imprinted on him. But he spends so much time with Bella. He says he wants to protect her from the Cullens, but I just feel like he barely spends any time with me. Did I do something wrong? Is there something I should be doing that I'm not?"

Embry sighed and put his arm around the younger wolf's shoulders, "Oh, Seth, you didn't do anything wrong and you don't need to change for Jake. He imprinted on you, which means you are his soul mate. We just need to get Jake to pull his head out of his ass."

"How do we do that? Will he ever listen to me?"

He sighed, hating how lost Seth sounded, "Of course he will. The rest of the pack calls us submissives, but we have more power than they think. We hold our imprint's hearts in our hands. They do everything they can to protect us and make us happy. Just show Jake how he's making you feel and he'll change."

They both looked up as they heard Paul call out, "Hey, pup. What're you doing sitting around?"

As Paul came over, Seth quietly asked, "Can you talk to Jake for me? I get all stupid around him."

Paul frowned, looking between them as Embry grinned, "Yeah, I can do that. Don't worry, I know what that's like."

Seth smiled and hugged him quickly, "Thanks, Em."

With that he got up and ran to join the others as they were about to go for a second round of cliff diving. Embry grinned, Seth could be so young sometimes. But he would talk to Jacob. Seth was clearly scared of losing Jake and if it went any further it would really start hurting the young wolf.

Paul sat down next to him where Seth had been and asked, "What was that about, pup?"

Embry smiled at the nickname, he loved it more than he could say, then frowned, "Seth's having some … trouble with Jake, asked me to talk to him."

Paul pulled Embry close, wrapping an arm around the smaller wolf's waist, "You want some help with that? Jake gets stubborn when it comes to Bella."

He laid his head against Paul's shoulder, "Yeah, I'd like that."

A few hours later Embry and Paul arrived at Jacob's house to see Bella storming out while Jacob yelled at her desperately. Embry didn't pay much attention to what he was saying, it was the same old stuff. Jacob was trying to protect Bella but she didn't want his protection and still thought he was trying to hook up with her.

As Bella got into her truck, Paul moved forward and grabbed Jacob's arm, causing the other shifter to glare at Paul, "What the hell, Paul? I need to talk to Bella."

Paul growled and held him back, not angry but not willing to back down either, "This is more important than her. Embry has something to tell you."

Jacob watched as Bella drove away then turned back to Embry, "Well, what is it?"

He could see Paul bristle at Jacob's tone, but he knew Paul wouldn't lose control, "Jake, where's Seth?"

Jacob blinked, clearly surprised by that question, "What do you mean? Seth's with the pack cliff diving."

Embry rolled his eyes, "Jake, Seth is your imprint. You told me that yourself, but you've been ignoring him for Bella."

"I haven't been-"

He interrupted Jake harshly, "How much time have you spent with him lately? How much time have you spent with Bella? Think about it, Jacob, because Seth can't stop. He's scared that you still want Bella instead of him."

Jacob opened his mouth and shut it a few times before saying, "But, he said he was alright with it."

Embry sighed and shook his head, suddenly very tired of this argument, "Of course he did. He imprinted on you, so he'll whatever he can to make you happy. If going after Bella to save her is what you want then of course he'll do what he can to help, but you've been ignoring him so much that he's worried you might reject him."

There was genuine pain and confusion in Jake's eyes as he said, "What? I'd never do that. Have I really been that bad?"

He nodded, "Seth asked me to talk to you because he was afraid he wouldn't be able to say it because of the imprint."

Jacob let out a deep sigh, "I feel like such a dick. I'm going to talk to Seth right away."

As he left, Paul grinned and came over to wrap his arm around Embry's waist, "Good job, pup. I hope Jake got some sense knocked into him."

A few days later, Embry and Seth were on patrol together, alone, and it was quiet until Seth said, _Hey, Embry._

_ Yeah?_

He could feel Seth smiling as he said, _Thank you. Whatever you said really did the trick. Thank you so much. _

Before Embry could say anything, he saw an image of Jake and Seth together. They were walking along the beach talking, Jacob apologizing profusely for being a bad imprint and boyfriend. Then there was another, this time of Seth looking up at Jacob as they made love, Jake topping as usual. Then there was a third image, this time of Jacob looking up as Seth made love to him. Each image was filled with happiness and the last one felt precious, like a gift Seth had never expected to receive.

Then Embry could feel Seth blushing, _Sorry, Em. I didn't mean for you to see all of that._

He just grinned mentally, _Its okay, Seth, really. I'm glad you two worked it out. If you ever need help again, just let me know. _

_ Thanks, Em. _


End file.
